


On the Tip of His Tongue

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	On the Tip of His Tongue

"Do you ever wish I still spoke Parseltongue?" Harry asked, absentmindedly licking Severus's nipple with his tongue.

"Yes." Severus sucked in a breath as Harry's tongue moved further down his body.

Harry chuckled. "Yes about speaking Parseltongue or yes to what I am doing now?"

"Both." Severus wrapped his hand around Harry's as he stroked his cock, tightening his grip, the two of them giving him a sure, strong stroke.

"That's so hot," Harry said softly and Severus looked down his body to where their fingers were entwined. 

"Imagine how much hotter it would be if that was your mouth."


End file.
